


Quel bambino

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monza GP, POV Lewis, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb continua a stare sempre peggio, emotivamente e psicologicamente è a pezzi, non regge più la pressione durante le gare ed ormai la demotivazione lo spinge a fare certi discorsi a Lewis. Charles gli dà un ulteriore brutto colpo e così sta di nuovo all'inglese tirarlo su per l'ennesima volta, ma questa è diversa. Realizzare che il rapporto con Charles forse non era ricambiato, gli dà lo scossone che gli serviva e questo potrebbe dare vita al cambiamento che serviva a Seb.





	Quel bambino

**Author's Note:**

> premetto che devo fare una premessa un po’ lunga! Questa è una fic particolare, è uno sfogo ma non solo. È ambientata e scritta durante la settimana di Monza, il famoso momento che segna un cambiamento in me e nelle mie visioni dei personaggi e dei rapporti, in particolare su Charles e su lui e Seb. Per tutto l’anno ci sono state piccole avvisaglie sul vero modo di essere di Charles, ma i suoi ‘egoismi’ in pista erano compensati dal suo carattere apparentemente carino e dal rapporto che nei mesi ha sviluppato con Seb. Un bel rapporto. Fino alle qualifiche di Monza, quando è stato plateale che Charles non solo corre esclusivamente per sé stesso, ma anche ‘contro’ Seb, un suo compagno di squadra. Al contrario di Seb che a necessità fino a quel momento aveva saputo essere un eccellente uomo squadra. Questa è la premessa perché c’è una scena importante fra Seb e Charles, dopo quel sabato non sapevo come far coincidere quanto successo (Charles non ha dato la scia a Seb in Q3) con le mie fic. Ma scrivendo è venuto fuori qualcosa, una sorta di sfogo personale (ci sono rimasta molto male) e una probabile spiegazione cercando di essere vagamente obiettiva. Contate che quando ho scritto non sapevo più cosa pensare su Charles, adesso diciamo che mi sono fatta un’idea ma mi riservo di vedere come prosegue. La cosa centrale è Lewis però, il suo modo di prendersi cura di Seb (che fino a prima di Singapore era emotivamente in caduta libera) e di proteggerlo e tirarlo su e di preoccuparsi. È un tema un po’ costante nella serie di quest’anno, ovviamente in Lewis riverso un po’ me stessa perché si sa quanto io ami Seb. Ma è stato poi soddisfacente vedere che anche nella realtà Lewis ha un sacco a cuore Seb tanto da difenderlo e dire in realtà i concetti che io avevo già descritto in questa fic (che ho fatto appunto la domenica di Monza).   
Quel che si sa è che sia Lewis che Seb hanno parlato con Charles dopo gli eventi di quel GP (uno dopo le qualifiche e l’altro dopo la gara), perchè su loro ammissione c’era da chiarire qualcosa. Penso di aver concluso. Buona lettura. Baci Akane  
PS: so che le foto non sono quelle di Monza, ma a Monza ahimè non abbiamo avuto sewis mentre a Singapore taaaaanto!

#  QUEL BAMBINO

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb886.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb887.jpeg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb899.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb890.png)

  
/Seb/  
Quando mi capita sotto gli occhi una foto recente di Mick con la maglia rossa della Ferrari ed il cappellino calato con la visiera sulla faccia, mi viene un deja-vu e rabbrividisco.   
Lewis, vicino a me, lo nota e mi chiede cosa mi sia preso, non rispondo subito e spunta per vedere sul telefono quello che guardavo.   
\- Mick? - Annuisco e gli mostro la foto che è arrivata tramite l’app della F1 che Lewis mi ha scaricato sul telefono, dove arrivano varie notizie selezionate sulla base dei miei interessi. Mick è fra questi.   
\- Guardalo, a chi ti fa pensare? - Lewis lo capisce subito e sorride.   
\- È impressionante qui quanto gli somigli. - non si dice il suo nome.   
Lewis è unico, sa sempre come approcciarsi a me in ogni momento.   
\- Più cresce più gli somiglia. - è identico a suo padre, dannazione. Nella parte inferiore del viso, più cresce più gli somiglia.   
Rabbrividisco e ripenso alla sensazione di deja-vu mentre mi stendo con la schiena sul letto, Lewis si stende con me accoccolandosi sulla mia spalla, io lo circondo col braccio e do voce a quello a cui penso.   
\- Mi è sembrato di tornare indietro nel tempo quando lo vedevo nei giornali o in tv... - Ovviamente parlo di Michael.   
\- Eri un bambino... - Fa eco lui. Annuisco.   
\- E sognavo, mentre lui vinceva e guidava alla grande. -   
\- Di vincere come lui? - Alzo la spalla e sorrido vergognandomi che non l’ho fatto. Non con la rossa.   
\- Era un sogno molto specifico. Non di diventare pilota e vincere GP e campionati, come poi ho fatto. Ma di vincere il campionato con la Ferrari come faceva lui. È un sogno partito da lui nello specifico. È qualcosa che sognavo in modo molto ma molto preciso, capisci? - Dico con aria sognante e malinconica di chi è tornato a quei tempi.   
\- Capisco bene. Tutti da piccoli abbiamo dei sogni particolari, a volte non li realizziamo, altre ci andiamo vicini. Altre ancora, invece, ce la facciamo. - Dice lui dolcemente giocando con il dito sul mio petto che mi rilassa. Chiudo il telefono e lo poso a lato, sul letto, e mi concentro su di lui lasciando perdere i miei soliti deliri. Penso non realizzerò mai quel sogno, ma ne ho realizzati molti altri e posso essere felice così.   
\- E tu? - Dico poi.   
\- Io cosa? - Chiede preso alla sprovvista.   
\- Hai realizzato il tuo sogno speciale di bambino? - Lewis spaesato ci pensa e poi scuote la testa sorprendendomi.   
\- Ah no? - Chiedo meravigliato cercando di guardarlo. Lui non si muove dalla mia spalla, così rimane lì, non si fa guardare. - E quale era, se posso? -   
\- Abbattere le barriere del razzismo nelle corse. - Mi aggrotto pensando che comunque con tutto quello che ha vinto ed ottenuto, qualche barriera l’ha abbattuta.  
\- Ma di rivincite ne hai avute... -   
\- Sì, ma sono il solo pilota di colore nelle competizioni di corsa. - Mi sottolinea, così ci rimango male realizzando che ha ragione. - Sognavo che ad un certo punto fossimo stati di più. Resta una barriera enorme quella della razza nelle corse automobilistiche. - Sospiro perché solo ora mi rendo conto che ha ragione. Cerco la sua mano sul mio petto e intreccio le dita.   
\- Chissà, magari da vecchio guarderai dalla tv qualche altro pilota di colore che vince come fai tu ora... e ricorderai questo momento e sorriderai avendo un bel deja-vu. - ogni tanto sono romantico, anche se non nel modo in cui lo sono le persone normali.   
Lewis sorride, probabilmente gli brillano gli occhi, perché io lo conosco e so come è fatto.   
\- Anche tu probabilmente avrai un deja-vu da vecchio ricordando che alla fine hai fatto felice quel bambino... - Dice riferendosi a me e al mio sogno di bimbo. Allora gli sollevo il viso e lo guardo soddisfatto e felice mentre mi piace sognare ancora e se ci riesco, dopotutto, ho ancora qualche speranza.   
\- Quel deja-vu l’avremo insieme nello stesso letto! - Asserisco a questo punto.   
Lewis fa la sua risata rumorosa che amo troppo per poi lasciarsi baciare, mi si arrampica sopra e ben presto sappiamo come finirà questo bacio.   
Questa settimana voglio fare come lui e giocare ad essere ottimisti, vediamo se mi ripagherà. 

  
Sono un po’ deluso da come sono andate le qualifiche, ho il sentore che io e Charles, nonostante andiamo d’accordo, non viaggiamo nello stesso binario.   
Io dalla mia ho l’esperienza e so che in certe situazioni avverse come quella che stiamo vivendo noi in Ferrari, per vincere hai bisogno dell’aiuto attivo del tuo compagno. Da solo anche se hai talento, non vinci. E lo dimostra il fatto che lui ha finalmente vinto la gara in cui io ho sacrificato la mia corsa e l’ho aiutato.  
Certo l’ho fatto perché avevo capito che non sarei riuscito comunque a competere per la prima posizione, però il fatto è che l’ho fatto. E quando l’ho fatto, lui ha vinto la sua prima gara. Ne ha avute molte di occasioni di vittoria quest’anno, ma ci è sempre andato vicino. Solo ora ce l’ha fatta. Ora che ha avuto un aiuto dal suo compagno.  
Io da parte mia sapendo che non avrei avuto la possibilità di competere per la prima posizione, non mi sono rassegnato e nemmeno ci ho provato comunque come molti fanno. Ho voluto usare il resto della mia gara per il mio compagno, cosa che a lui non è mai venuto in mente.   
Io lo so che specie quando sei così giovane e ti manca l’esperienza, corri per te stesso e ti limiti a fare quel che il team ti dice, se il team non sa come si usano i piloti non puoi incolpare il pilota che non ci arriva da solo. A volte non ci pensa, il pilota. Non lo fa di proposito, con cattiveria o cosa. Pensa a fare la sua gara. All’inizio è così che fa.   
Al di fuori della pista andiamo d’accordo, si confida, parliamo molto e ci aiutiamo.   
In pista non gli viene da farlo, non credo sia una cosa fatta di proposito quanto che non gli esce naturale, perché è giovane.   
Però ci sono rimasto male.   
Gliel’ho voluto dimostrare coi fatti come si fa a vincere, ovvero in due. Lui non è sul mio piano in questo senso, non è disposto, in certe occasioni, ad aiutarmi.   
Ma ripeto, non è colpa sua, ma di chi non lo gestisce e non lo istruisce. e poi è anche colpa del fatto che è giovane e pieno di un talento infinito.   
Forse non era una coppia da formare, dopotutto, la nostra.   
Voglio dire, non metti un futuro campione che ha una voglia matta di vincere e pensa solo a quello, con uno che ha vinto 4 mondiali e che ovviamente è lì per vincere il quinto.   
Dovevano formare meglio le coppie, o dirmi chiaramente che da me non si aspettano più che vinca ma che aiuti. Mi sta bene.   
Cioè ovviamente no, ma so che i team con cui c’è la possibilità di vincere sono tre in realtà: Mercedes, Ferrari e Red Bull. Ma Mercedes è troppo superiore e la Red Bull ora come ora punta su Max, infatti non si è comportata bene con Daniel.   
A questo punto anche se vado in un altro team, non avrei la possibilità di vincere comunque e tanto vale rimanere qua e aiutare la Ferrari a tornare ai suoi fasti.   
Però non mi hanno fatto questo discorso, non c’è stata chiarezza perché non sanno nemmeno loro che direzione prendere e cosa fare. Si sono detti di vedere in corso d’opera, ma è evidente che con Charles puoi solo puntare a farlo vincere perché non è in grado di fare il secondo pilota. Io sì.   
Mi dà fastidio la mancanza di chiarezza, ma non c’è perché non ne hanno idea nemmeno loro di cosa fare. C’è poco da capire e decidere. È evidente.   
Però ci proverò ancora. Se riusciamo ad avere una buona macchina e a capire certi meccanismi tattici, che io so ma che i ragazzi là dietro non hanno evidentemente, ognuno può correre per conto suo.  
Voglio dire... Lewis e Val possono permettersi quest’anno di correre ognuno per sé perché il pacchetto è così forte che non hanno bisogno di un secondo pilota che aiuti il primo, come l’anno scorso.   
Io voglio arrivare a questo, ma so che il mio tempo sta scadendo,.   
Per loro sarebbe oro se io promettessi di rimanere facendo il secondo di Charles, ma mi dà fastidio che aspettino che questo venga da me in modo spontaneo. Si aspettano che lo faccia, che lo dica, perché non hanno il coraggio di chiederlo.   
Va anche detto che io lo so fare, ho dimostrato che so farlo. Non tutti sanno farlo. I piloti giovani mancano d’esperienza e di voglia di farlo. Non è facile fare le coppie.   
Nel caso di Lewis e Val sono perfetti perché Lewis è quello con più esperienza ed è quello con più talento della coppia, Val è più giovane ma non è al livello puro di Lewis.   
Nel caso della RedBull, per esempio, insistono a mettere giovanissimi vicino a Max cercando quello che lo possa aiutare, ma non sono abbastanza forti per riuscirci. Al tempo stesso non puoi metterne uno troppo forte che oscuri Max. Non capiscono che dovevano scegliere un pilota diverso, non piloti così giovani.   
Il caso mio e di Charles sarebbe perfetto, ma lo so io, lo sanno altri esperti là fuori, forse, ma il nostro team non credo lo sappia e non ci usa come dovrebbero, non sono cinici o semplicemente non hanno le palle di chiedermelo, di farmi quel discorso. Perché sanno che non lo merito, per tutto quello che ho speso e che spendo.   
Toto non ci avrebbe pensato due volte, mi avrebbe parlato da subito e detto ‘ok, quando Charles sarà pronto per vincere, tu dovrai aiutarlo, mi dispiace, ma il tuo tempo è finito, hai avuto le tue occasioni ora è giusto che le abbia lui perché ha troppo talento per non usarlo. Noi vogliamo vincere, ma per farlo dobbiamo fare tutti sacrifici e correre nella stessa direzione’.   
La questione qua è una.   
Si sacrificherà solo quello che è un vero tifoso della Ferrari, mentre chi corre perché vuole vincere punto e basta non si sacrificherà mai.   
E fra noi il vero tifoso Ferrari sono io.   
Mentre penso furiosamente a tutto questo senza capire se io sono davvero disposto a mettermi da parte, mi cambio nella mia stanza nel Motorhome perché per oggi abbiamo finito, abbiamo lavorato molto in garage e poi nella stanza delle riunioni per analizzare tutto, nessuno ha detto nulla su Charles che non mi ha dato la scia in qualifica nonostante avrebbe dovuto, e non l’ha fatto anche se glielo hanno detto. Hanno parlato di tante cose, ma non dell’insubordinazione di Charles.   
Io non voglio lamentarmi, gridare o dire nulla a nessuno, non credo nell’atmosfera tesa e nel terrorismo. Lewis sostiene che a volte dovrei arrabbiarmi con loro e dire cosa penso e come mi sento, ma io non credo in quel tipo di cose. A volte esplodo, ma finchè riesco a trattenermi devo farlo.   
Quando bussano, mi aspetto Lewis che tanto non si stupiscono di vedere più qua con me, ormai.   
Ma il visino mortificato di Charles fa capolino.   
\- Seb? - Chiama piano. Meravigliato, lo guardo. - Posso parlarti? - Sospiro, non è scemo, se ne è accorto da solo che ci sono rimasto di merda. Onestamente aspettavo di vedere come l’affrontava Mattia e poi di calmarmi, perché voglio reagire in modo normale.   
Ormai sono praticamente pronto per uscire, riordino le mie cose e recupero quello che mi serve.   
\- Dimmi. - Dico con un sorriso indulgente che spero sia convincente.   
Charles si gratta la nuca e si siede sulla sedia, sospira e non sa da dove iniziare o come dirlo, così smetto di riordinare in modo nervoso e mi siedo anche io sulla branda che uso per riposare, è come una specie di piccolo divano attaccato alla parete rossa. Siamo praticamente uno davanti all’altro perché queste stanze private sono piccole in realtà, anche se comode e provviste di tutto.   
\- Quando mio padre è morto ho fatto una promessa. - Dice finalmente Charles fissando il pavimento e stringendo le mani intrecciate, chino in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia.   
Trattengo il fiato. È un colpo basso.   
Charles solleva lo sguardo e punta i suoi occhi tristi sui miei, dritti dritti, senza paura ed esitare più.   
\- Gli ho promesso che sarei diventato un campione di F1, che avrei vinto mondiali, non solo GP. Che avrei sempre corso per vincere e che un giorno sarei stato il migliore. - Silenzio. - E l’ho ripromesso a Jules. -   
\- Ed ora ad Antoine. - Charles sorride dispiaciuto perché a questo punto il resto del discorso è superfluo, ma mi piace sentirglielo fare.   
\- Io non lo faccio con cattiveria... voglio dire correre pensando sempre e solo a me stesso. È solo che quando salgo su quella macchina tutto ciò che c’è nella mia testa è vincere. Fare di tutto per vincere. Solo questo. Anche quando mi rendo conto che quella volta non ce la posso fare, per me comunque resta una gara dove devo lo stesso tentare tutto quello che posso... non riesco a pensare in modalità di squadra. Non è cattiveria, forse egoismo, ma non cattiveria... e mi dispiace che ci vada di mezzo tu che invece quando serviva sei stato capace di essere un uomo squadra... -   
Che difficile essere padre.  
Sorrido perché Lewis scherzando mi definisce padre di Charles, perché ultimamente il rapporto si è rinforzato molto, ma ovviamente con lui che ha perso quello vero, stiamo tutti molto attenti a come ne parliamo.   
Mentre prima pensavo che dobbiamo sacrificarci se serve, ora capisco che è una situazione davvero difficile.   
\- Guarda, Charles. Sono sincero, siamo nella merda qua in Ferrari. Se fossimo al livello della Mercedes, ognuno potrebbe tranquillamente correre per sé stesso per vincere, non avremmo bisogno di aiuto. Ma per come siamo ora, abbiamo bisogno di aiuto, non basta la macchina ed il talento. Al team manca tantissimo e la macchina non è pronta, non è al livello delle Mercedes. - Non è bello fare questo discorso ad un ragazzo che ha parlato di promesse solenni a padri in punto di morte. Ma lui ha tirato un colpo basso.   
\- Lo so, me ne rendo conto, per questo ti ho voluto parlare. Mi sembrava giusto. So che avrei dovuto aiutarti, ma me ne sono reso conto dopo. Io ti giuro su quella macchina ho solo pensato a fare il mio. Ma mi dispiace perché tu sei riuscito a correre per me quando è servito ed io non mi sento di fare la stessa cosa. Anzi, non sento di riuscirci e non so se ci riuscirò perché quando salgo su quella macchina penso solo... - Scuoto la testa e alzo la mano per calmarlo che si sta agitando.   
\- Lo so, l’hai detto ed ora è chiaro. Non pensavo ci fosse dietro qualcosa di così grande e solenne. Tutti corriamo per qualcosa di profondo. Io corro per far felice quel bambino che guardava la televisione da piccolo e vedeva Michael vincere con la rossa. Lewis corre per superare le barriere del razzismo... - Charles fa una muta domanda con lo sguardo ed io scrollo il capo. - È lunga da spiegare, ma ha un motivo molto solenne per correre. - Taglio corto.   
\- Tutti lo fanno per un motivo. Max per dimostrare a quello stronzo di suo padre chi è davvero... - Quando lo nomino a Charles si accende un particolare interesse, vorrebbe approfondire ma non lo fa. Così continuo mentre mi appoggio con la schiena, prendo un bel respiro a pieni polmoni mentre cerco come districarmi da questa situazione, poi cerco di concludere con sincerità.   
\- L’aiutare il compagno viene solo in due casi: o il team manager sa gestire i piloti con cinismo, come nel caso di Toto Wolff, e fa esattamente quello che deve per vincere e gestisce tutti come si deve, oppure uno dei piloti ha esperienza, sa come si fa a vincere nelle situazioni avverse come la nostra e allora fa quello che deve fare perché l’ha visto negli anni e capisce con maturità che va fatto. - Charles quasi non respira mentre mi ascolta e mi guarda con attenzione, così continuo calmo. - Ad un giovane talento, a maggior ragione se ha delle promesse da mantenere, non viene su, non verrà mai spontaneo aiutare il compagno in pista. Il tuo concetto di lavoro di squadra viene fuori dalla pista, nel confrontarsi e darci consigli a vicenda, come facciamo. Il mio invece è quando uno dei due rallenta gli altri piloti per dargli secondi preziosi per avvantaggiarsi. O dare la scia all’altro. - Questa è una bella lezione, non so se sarà utile, perché credo che quando salirà sull’auto penserà comunque solo a correre e vincere, ma parlarne era doveroso visto che mi ha cercato lui. Poteva fare finta di nulla o aspettare che fossi io o Mattia a farlo per primo. Visto che nessuno lo faceva, ha messo in campo la questione da solo e gli fa onore. Ma sono combattuto e confuso lo stesso. Sto reagendo nel modo più ragionevole possibile, perché è il mio modo di fare, ma ho l’impressione che non finirà qua la cosa. Che macinerò, perché io macino sempre.   
\- Mi dispiace. - Mormora capendo che gli sto dicendo che non mi aspetto che faccia quello che ho fatto io, anche se lo spero e dovrebbe. Forse non lo sa che lo spero. Così sebbene ne abbia parlato solo con Lewis, lo faccio anche con lui.   
\- Da piccolo sognavo guardando Michael vincere in Ferrari. Michael diventava il mio Dio e la Ferrari il mio Paradiso. Ho promesso a me stesso, quella volta, che un giorno avrei fatto come lui. Ho vinto quattro mondiali con un’altra macchina e mi ritengo fortunato, ma c’è quel bambino seduto davanti alla tv che guarda Michael e la Ferrari e aspetta. È ancora insoddisfatto. - Colpo basso anche il mio? Mi sembra giusto dopotutto. A Charles vengono gli occhi lucidi.   
\- Tutti hanno un ottimo motivo per voler vincere. - Conclude lui capendo, la voce è roca.   
\- Io sono il pilota d’esperienza che sa cosa bisogna fare quando determinate condizioni non ci sono, come una macchina abbastanza forte ed un team... beh, si sa... - Charles ridacchia alla mia allusione. - Tu sei quello giovane che non sa ancora, ma un giorno saprà. E capirai. Ma ora hai solo vincere in testa e dopotutto è giusto così, ho avuto la tua età e so come funziona. Il problema è che per il pilota d’esperienza che affianca quello giovane di talento, è difficile rinunciare al proprio sogno e cedere il passo. Non lo fa mai facilmente. Ed io non so se sono pronto ancora a rinunciare. - Lo dico chiaramente, come lui ha voluto essere chiaro con me. Mentre lo faccio sento qualcosa che non sentivo da tutto l’anno. Voglia di rivalsa, ma quella vera, non quel lento decadimento depressivo demotivato che avevo fino ad ora. Qualcosa scatta, ma non so se è reale od un’impressione.  
Charles, colpito da quest’ultima frase, si schiarisce la voce e si raddrizza sulla sedia.   
\- Posso solo dire che cercherò di gestirmi meglio. - Sorrido dolcemente, un po’ amaro forse, mentre mi alzo e lui fa lo stesso.   
\- Il punto è che o sei in un modo o non lo sei, perché in gara sei puro istinto, non logica. E poi non credo tu lo voglia davvero. - Charles a questo non sa come ribattere, ma non mi aspetto nulla. Sapevo che sarebbe successo, non pensavo avrei legato con lui per questo, perché non lo vedevo in grado di capire questi concetti, non lo vedevo in grado di sacrificarsi alla necessità. Si sta verificando quello che pensavo e forse ha anche più talento di me, è vero, ma io in più ho l’esperienza ed un metodo ed un’etica del lavoro che funzionano nel lungo.  
Quello che mi sta ferendo e che continua a farmi male, è che io mi stavo affezionando a questo ragazzino, ma non credo di essere mai davvero stato ricambiato. 

/Lew/  
\- Sai Lewis, penso che quel bambino non sarà mai soddisfatto. - Quando lo dice lo fisso con occhi sgranati, di scatto.   
\- Sei matto? - Sorride tirato cercando di fare quello che va fatto. - Stai rinunciando alla Ferrari? - Seb sospira e sorride insieme ancora, poi si siede sul letto, stanotte rimaniamo qua. Io ho degli impegni a Milano, mentre lui ha comunque delle cose da fare a Maranello per cui oggi rimaniamo qua ed è perfetto, perché mi sa che ne ha proprio bisogno.   
Lo guardo, sciupato e abbattuto, mentre il sorriso che continua a fare diventa grottesco e lo vedo stanco, inesorabilmente stanco, consumato, stufo, non è più lui e forse non lo sarà mai più. Però voglio che sia di nuovo felice e spensierato, che sia contento.   
\- Non so cosa fare, non ci sto rinunciando, ma per la prima volta penso che forse devo smettere di illudere quel bambino che aspetta quella vittoria con la rossa. -   
Mi si stringe il cuore, parla piano, sussurra e non so che dire, vorrei solo prendere a sberle Charles anche se prima l’ho quasi fatto, ma sono stato bravo a trattenermi.   
Lo raggiungo e lo abbraccio dolcemente rimanendo in piedi mentre lui è seduto.   
Non dico nulla, resto così a stringerlo contro la mia pancia e lui si accoccola e si lascia fare, chiude gli occhi e tende i muscoli, credo che stia piangendo. Lo lascio fare, non dico nulla.   
\- Era ora... - Dico solamente dopo un po’, carezzandogli la nuca dai capelli corti e biondi appena tagliati.   
\- Che mi arrendessi e valutassi l’idea di andarmene? - Alzo la spalla.   
\- No, che la pianti di fare e dire sempre quel che devi. Prima sei andato con Charles e tutti gli altri a festeggiarlo e fare la foto, gli hai stretto la mano, sicuramente gli hai parlato e sarai stato quello politicamente corretto. Poi stupisciti che arrivi in gara a fare cagate che nemmeno un pivello fa! O che hai reazioni da matto da legare! - Lo dico senza peli sulla lingua, perché è questo che penso e non lo trattengo.   
Seb alla fine ride fra le lacrime, sposta la testa e mi guarda da sotto mostrando i suoi splendidi occhi di un blu più intenso per le lacrime. È sempre bellissimo, così con la barba rasata sembra anche più giovane, mi ricorda per un momento il Seb di cui mi sono innamorato. Ma di quale mi sono innamorato? Forse ero già bambino che avevo perso la testa per lui, solo che mi ha dato corda da grande.   
Sorrido fra me e me pensandoci.   
\- E che piango, immagino! - Annuisco deciso.   
\- Assolutamente! Sai che sei molto emotivo? Fai di tutto per non sembrarlo, per agire e comportarti come ci si aspetta, come si deve... però tu non tieni la pressione, non tieni tutte queste aspettative e soffri come un cane dei problemi che avete lì dentro da anni ed anni... e ti senti solo, lì dentro, e stai ancora peggio per questo. Perché non hai nessuno che ti capisca. - Seb, colpito da come tiro fuori quello che prova, mi fissa sorpreso. - Ci ho azzeccato? - Seb mi prende le mani e le intreccio rimanendo sempre in piedi.   
\- Più o meno. - Fa a questo punto sornione. - Tranne che sul sentirmi solo. Lo sono là dentro, ma per fortuna ho te. - Quando lo dice, un peso enorme mi si toglie.  
Ho sempre il terrore di non essere utile, di non saperlo aiutare. Sapere che soffre e sta male, e lo vedi da come corre male, e non sapere se in qualche modo lo posso aiutare è terribile.   
Ci provo sempre, cerco di esserci, ma lo vedo stremato, demotivato e vedo che si sforza, che non si arrende, che tiene duro, ma io so... io so che se lasciasse quel postaccio poi starebbe meglio, dannazione!   
\- Come pensi che saremmo noi due in squadra insieme? - Chiede poi improvvisamente, come se ora stesse di nuovo bene. Cerca di alleggerire una tensione che so è alle stelle. Si sente schiacciato e non solo non sa come uscirne, ma forse non ne uscirà proprio. Non se rimane lì.   
Per un momento sto al suo gioco, mi siedo su di lui a cavalcioni con i pantaloni comodi che mi scendono a mezzo culo, inarco la schiena e le sue mani si accomodano proprio sulle mie chiappe.   
Non sono pronto a rinunciare a tutto questo e a chiudere con la F1. Nemmeno lui lo è.   
È stufo e soffre molto più di quello che vuole ammettere e mostrare, ma non vuole rinunciare alla F1. È per questo che ci sta male.   
\- Li massacreremmo tutti quanti! - Dico deciso ed eccitato all’idea di averlo con me in squadra. Anche lui si illumina con la sua tipica aria divertita che amo tanto.   
\- Ma ci daremmo contro fra di noi! - Rido divertito.   
\- Come abbiamo sempre fatto, con la differenza che comunque vada, andrà bene lo stesso visto che saremmo della stessa squadra! - Seb ride a sua volta.   
\- Non saremmo in grado di collaborare... - credo che alluda a Nico e alla nostra collaborazione degli ultimi due anni in Mercedes, ma io alzo le spalle.   
\- Non sempre serve. Voglio dire, se siamo entrambi così forti da essere sempre primo e secondo, puoi non preoccuparti di aiutare il compagno per tenere dietro gli avversari. -   
\- Come state facendo tu e Val quest’anno. - Ci penso e annuisco, immaginare Seb al posto di Val è da orgasmo e inizio istintivamente a strofinarmi su di lui con un sorrisino ironico e malizioso, mentre ovviamente scaccio l’idea di Nico. Con lui non ha funzionato perché Nico pensava che per vincere doveva fare lo stronzo con me, Seb non è stronzo, non ci riesce nemmeno quando dovrebbe esserlo! E poi riesce a vincere in ogni caso, quando ha una buona macchina.  
\- Ci divertiremmo un sacco... pensa un team dove i piloti sono così forti che non devono preoccuparsi degli altri e possono divertirsi fra di loro, gareggiando uno con l’altro! - Adesso mi parte il trip e Seb infila le mani dentro i pantaloni e i boxer e li tira giù completamente, io lo aiuto sollevandomi leggermente, infila poi le dita nella mia fessura, per dietro, ed inizio a mordicchiarlo sull’orecchio.   
\- Mmm... mi sta venendo già duro... - Ridendo, sussurro basso e suadente:   
\- Speravo lo dicessi... - Così lo spingo fino a stenderlo sulla schiena, gli alzo la maglia e scivolo con la bocca a baciargli il petto, mordicchio i capezzoli e lui mi accompagna con le mani.   
Le mie vanno giù sulla cinta dei suoi pantaloni che apro, infilo le dita mentre assaggio la sua pelle e gli tiro fuori l’erezione che in effetti gli sta venendo dura. Meno male. Avevo paura di dovermi impegnare di più. Se è già eccitato vuol dire che non è sul punto del suicidio.   
\- Pensa tutti gli eventi che i piloti fanno insieme per la squadra! Quante volte saremmo giustificati nel passare il tempo ufficialmente insieme! - Comincio a sognare a ruota libera mentre sento il giocattolo di Seb diventare proprio un sacco duro. Rido leccandolo, lui sospira mentre sussurra:   
\- Sarebbe l’anno più bello della mia vita... - Io e lui adoriamo competere, non si discute, però quando sei nello stesso team in certe condizioni puoi farlo serenamente. Non se ovviamente ci sono altri team che ti rompono le palle e lì bisogna fare una scelta, qualcuno deve aiutare l’altro, ma quando gli altri non sono alla tua altezza lo puoi fare.   
E poi che ne so, ora mentre ho il suo cazzo in bocca penso che sinceramente per lui potrei anche sacrificare un mondiale.   
Mentre lo penso, aumento il ritmo e lo sento che spinge col bacino nella mia bocca e geme più forte.   
Per il suo bene penso che sarei disposto a molte cose incredibili. Ma forse lo dico perché sto facendo sesso con lui.   
O forse alla fine metterei davvero lui al primo posto.   
Mentre Seb mi separa prima di venire e ribalta le posizioni spingendomi in su sul letto, mi sale sopra togliendosi prima il resto dei vestiti, sfila i miei dalle gambe e ci guardiamo con un sorriso famelico e soddisfatto.   
Il punto è che anche lui farebbe di tutto per me a quel punto.   
Mentre lo penso, mi sale sopra e inizia a divorarmi con la bocca, mi abbandono ai brividi che mi trasmette, meravigliosi, dolci.   
\- Il problema è che entrambi metteremmo l’amore davanti, non credi? - già sono romantico di mio, se parlo mentre facciamo l’amore è finita. Posso dire solo sciocchezze.   
Non capisco se sono realista o solo suonato, comunque mi prende le gambe e me le solleva dopo che si è perso e goduto nel mio inguine che lui adora particolarmente. Sono dotato e lui ama molto la mia dote. Ci si perde sempre molto, ma ora sembra avere fretta di entrare e non lo interrompo.   
Quando si prepara, si ferma e mi guarda pensandoci seriamente. Piega la testa di lato e fa quell’espressione strana.   
\- Adoriamo tanto gareggiare uno con l’altro... - Dice anche lui.   
\- Sì però ora come ora sento che per farti felice sarei disposto a tutto. - Seb sorridendo avvicina il viso al mio e sulle mie labbra, proprio poco prima di entrare, mormora malizioso.   
\- Lo dici ora mentre scopiamo... - Ridacchio.   
\- Dici che in condizioni normali non sarebbe così? - Seb non risponde, si limita ad entrare con una spinta possente, sento subito i brividi partirmi su tutto il corpo, mi inarco e afferro il lenzuolo sotto di me, tiro e stringo le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Seb così entra ed esce sempre più forte fino ad arrivare più in profondità. Lo sento sempre di più con ogni parte del mio corpo, è semplicemente meraviglioso.   
Dio, sento davvero che per lui farei delle scelte anche avventate. Farei delle vere e proprie follie se me lo lasciasse.   
Seb ha sempre il controllo di sé, tranne poi esplodere nel peggiore dei modi, solitamente in pista o nel post gara perché in realtà soffre, sta di merda e vorrebbe dire e fare tutt’altro.   
E lui è invece sempre lì, carino e perfetto, che dice quel che deve, quando deve. E sorride e stringe mani e si complimenta e si prende le colpe e basta.   
Vorrei solo che fosse felice, vorrei vederlo felice sempre, non importa dove e come.  
E quel che mi fa star male è che forse non ho io quel potere. Non posso renderlo felice come vorrei. Faccio del mio meglio, ma sento che ha sempre delle ombre e vorrei solo... vorrei solo poter cancellare tutto quello che lo rattrista.   
Ma so che forse in realtà non ce l’ho quel potere, ed è frustrante.   
Eppure mentre mi viene dentro so che questo è un piccolo incantesimo che può riuscire solo a me.   
Lo sento rilassarsi immediatamente e accoccolarsi su di me alla ricerca delle mie braccia che lo avvolgono, il viso contro il mio collo che pulsa forte come il suo cuore. Le mie dita risalgono sulla sua nuca e lo tengo a me. Ti amo, amore mio, e voglio solo che tu sia felice. Solo questo. 

Non prendo sonno e per non rigirarmi mi tiro su a sedere, rimango a fissarlo mentre dorme con l’aria di chi è ancora tormentato, cupo, anche se forse sta meglio di prima. Spero, ma lo vedo ancora così segnato.   
Il ricordo del ragazzo spensierato di cui mi sono innamorato è lontano, ma questo è l’uomo che è diventato dopo tante esperienze ed è l’uomo che oggi amo. Anche io sono cambiato dal ragazzo di cui lui si è innamorato ed oggi mi ama di più.   
Siamo uno la forza costante dell’altro.   
Dorme a pancia in giù con la mano sulla mia gamba per assicurarsi che io stia qua, la fronte appoggia sul mio fianco. Gli carezzo leggero la testa dove i capelli biondi sono tutti spettinati ed ingestibili.   
Mentre lo vedo ripenso alle sue lacrime di prima, come i suoi nervi sono sempre più a pezzi qualunque cosa faccia. A volte ha segni di ripresa, poi ci pensa sempre qualcuno o qualcosa a ributtarlo giù e quando ricade è sempre peggio, poi.   
Come ha osato il piccolo farlo piangere? Bastava quel semplice gesto che avrebbe dovuto fare. Lo sapeva di dovergli dare la cazzo di scia e glielo hanno detto di dargliela, era giusto che Seb avesse le stesse opportunità degli altri, poi non sappiamo come sarebbe andato, magari Charles sarebbe stato comunque primo, ma magari Seb era davanti con lui o in seconda fila, insomma, un po’ diverso che partire dietro...   
Quello che l’ha demolito emotivamente è vedere per l’ennesima volta, questa più delle altre, che Charles non solo non lo aiuterà mai, ma anzi gli dà contro, perché quando non dai la scia al compagno lo fai per fargli fare un tempo peggiore. Questo è stato brutto, prima lottava contro scuderie e piloti con un team di merda ed una macchina inadatta ed era già un casino così, ma pensava di poter contare sul compagno. Invece volta dopo volta si è reso conto che lui correva per sé stesso e non solo. Sabato Charles l’ha boicottato deliberatamente, come se Seb non fosse un suo compagno di scuderia. Ma in Belgio gli aveva fatto comodo averlo dietro di sé a coprirgli le spalle da me. Ha goduto nella sua prima vittoria, domenica scorsa. Scuoto la testa e chiudo gli occhi rivedendo le immagini shoccanti che ho visto poi della manovra di rientro di Seb.  
Lascia perdere l’errore che è complicato e non è semplicemente imputabile a lui perché ci sono state altre cose in mezzo, ma la manovra incosciente di rientro è lo specchio di ciò che ha dentro, un macello emotivo.   
Rientrare in quella maniera, mentre le macchine arrivavano in bomba... Cristo Santo, si poteva far ammazzare.   
Se l’altro non fosse riuscito a deviare lo prendeva in pieno passandogli sopra, finiva come Zanardi, senza gambe, o peggio ci poteva morire.   
Rabbrividisco pensandoci, lo stomaco si chiude in una doppia mandata. Non ce la faccio, mi viene da piangere all’idea di quello che poteva essere, di ciò che abbiamo sfiorato.   
Sono terrorizzato, non può continuare così, non posso perderlo, non può guidare così. Nessuno se ne rende conto? A nessuno sta a cuore la sua salvezza? Tutti se ne fregano, stanno dietro al nuovo bambino prodigio di turno e scaricano il precedente che ha fatto tanto per loro, abbandonandolo a sé stesso? E poi se ci muore tutti a santificarlo, ma era in nome di una vittoria che era più importante della vita di un altro.  
Io sono basito, sono shoccato.   
Sabato scorso abbiamo seppellito un pilota giovanissimo ed oggi potevamo seppellirne un altro non in età da bara!   
Non ci posso credere che nessuno si preoccupi di lui e cerchi di aiutarlo e tirarlo fuori da lì.   
E in aggiunta a questo c’è il concetto che mi manda in bestia, la Ferrari gode del lavoro che Seb fa al di là della pista per migliorare la macchina da cinque anni. Seb è uno dei piloti più dediti che passa più tempo a studiarsi qualunque cosa possa migliorare la situazione in Ferrari, a partire dalla macchina. Macchina con cui in queste settimane Charles ha goduto. La macchina di Seb. Perché è lui che ci passa un sacco di tempo da anni, lo stacanovista che non si arrende mai, lui che l’ha finalmente resa competitiva. E loro lo scaricano, se ne fregano, stanno dietro al piccolo prodigio senza preoccuparsi per un cazzo di come sta Seb, di aiutarlo, di sostenerlo!   
Ovviamente l’idea di dormire è lontana anni luce e mi alzo per non disturbarlo.  
Vado in bagno, mi lavo e mi guardo allo specchio con l’aria segnata e preoccupata. Sono ancora fuori di me, ho le sue lacrime addosso, mi sono entrate sotto la pelle, e l’idea che lui oggi poteva morire mi sta facendo impazzire. Se non faccio qualcosa guai, ma non so come calmarmi, Seb ha bisogno di serenità e stabilità, di calma. Cosa faccio?   
Mentre ci rifletto, mi viene in mente di andare a correre, sono matto, forse. È davvero tardi, ma non so come fare, ho bisogno di sfogare i nervi e il terrore, sono così preoccupato e furioso al tempo stesso e non posso fare nulla.   
Vorrei dire di tutto a Charles e a Binotto e scuoterli e insultarli e vorrei convincere Toto a prendere Seb con noi, ma farei una porcata a Val e non è giusto.   
Così prendo, mi vesto ed esco silenzioso lanciando un’ultima occhiata a Seb che dorme ancora cupo.   
Proprio mentre chiudo silenzioso la porta della camera di Seb, sento dei passi nel corridoio e per un momento mi viene il patema d’animo pensando a chi possa essere. Quando vedo che è Charles per un momento mi sento sollevato, poi mi scattano i famosi cinque minuti di Seb che a volte ha proprio ragione a lasciarsi andare, anche se magari esagera. Senza magari, quando li ha esagera sempre. Ma lo amo anche per questo.   
E niente, solo perché lo vedo sorprendentemente sobrio e felice. Nella testa il viso cupo di Seb addormentato.  
\- Ehi. - Dico così, stranito, incerto se cedere ai cinque minuti o meno, mi sento tremare, cerco di stare fermo, ma sono troppo spontaneo, sempre stato.   
\- Ciao... - Fa Charles titubante. Ci studiamo a vicenda, mi avvicino incerto.   
\- Sei sobrio... - Dico sorpreso. Lui sorride con aria di scuse.   
\- Beh, non mi piace bere... - Lo sospettavo, sembra proprio uno che non beve.   
\- Nemmeno dopo la tua seconda vittoria? - La prima senza lutti? Non lo dico ad alta voce, ma so che la settimana scorsa non ha festeggiato.   
Charles resta in corridoio rigirandosi la chiave magnetica fra le mani. Sa che sono uscito dalla stanza di Seb, per questo ci siamo incontrati, le loro sono vicine.   
\- No beh... non è nel mio stile. - Dice infatti.   
\- No per niente. - Non volevo, ma nella mente ho Seb, le sue lacrime contro la mia pelle e la sua crisi. E voglio fare qualcosa per lui anche se non credo sia il caso. Ma lo faccio lo stesso.   
Charles ha vinto la sua seconda gara, viene dopo la sua festa da cui Seb è scappato presto. Non è proprio indicato. Ma non riesco proprio a frenarmi, è più forte di me.   
\- Volevo dirti una cosa, posso? - Charles spalanca gli occhi, è molto tardi, ma annuisce paziente. Forse spaventato perché sa di noi, sa cosa potrei dirgli.   
\- Dimmi pure. -   
\- Voglio che ti ricordi bene di alcune cose. - Faccio serio e calmo. Non voglio essere aggressivo o fare paternali, ma voglio dirglielo questo.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Voglio che ti ricordi come ti sei sentito quando Max ti ha toccato in gara spingendoti fuori pista e soffiandoti il primo posto, dopo che non è stato penalizzato come fino alla gara prima succedeva da sempre per casi così. - Silenzio. - E voglio che ricordi come ti sei sentito in Belgio, quando hai vinto grazie all’aiuto prezioso di Seb senza il quale, lo sai bene, ti avrei superato. Un Seb che ha potuto aiutarti perché era dietro di te, era ben piazzato, aveva fatto delle buone qualifiche. -   
Non l’avrei mai fatto, sinceramente, se non avessi accumulato un po’ di cose, ma principalmente sono le lacrime di Seb. Posso ingoiare molte cose per quel che mi riguarda, ma certe non riesco.   
Se Seb lo sa guai.   
Charles, sorpreso di queste mie parole che non si aspettava, si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Mi sono scusato per ieri e l’ho ringraziato molto per il Belgio. -   
Sospiro e scuote la testa.   
\- Parole, Charles. Parole. Sono i fatti che contano. Tu pensi che sia giusto continuare a sfruttare tutti gli aiuti che lui ti dà e che ti darà fornendogli in cambio solo un grazie e la tua amicizia e poi, quando devi fare tu qualcosa per lui, te ne dimentichi magicamente? Non sei un bambino, sei giovane, ma se sei arrivato in F1 significa che hai fatto la gavetta e sai come funzione. - Charles china il capo sentendosi colpevole. Non volevo rovinargli la festa, ma Seb ha pianto, prima. - In F1 funziona che i piloti dello stesso team si aiutano, tendenzialmente il secondo aiuta il primo, ma in ogni caso ogni gara è a sé e si vede come stanno le cose. Ma quell’aiuto deve venire se serve, se ci sono le condizioni. Certe cose comunque si fanno. Come le scie nelle qualifiche, per esempio. Non dimenticarlo mai. -   
Dopo di questo lascio del tempo per assimilare il mio rimprovero che glielo avrei fatto un giorno, non volevo ora. Ma poi ho visto Seb piangere e rinunciare a far felice quel bambino di cui parlava. Il sé stesso bambino.   
\- Mi dispiace averti toccato, adesso che si può... - Alzo così il dito di scatto.   
\- Eh no che non si può, perché non eri contento quando Max ha vinto per via di quella mossa. - qua mi parte l’embolo se il bambino non sta attento.   
Charles tira in fuori il labbro. Mi dispiace, ma qualcuno glielo deve dire e penso che Binotto non sia capace di capire come si fa. Che non è giusto far male ad uno dei due così gratuitamente.  
Ok se era un altro non me ne fregava, ma Seb piangeva. Seb non può piangermi addosso senza che io faccia nulla.   
Non esiste proprio.   
\- E pensa una cosa. Se Seb se ne va e viene uno che si comporta come te? Se metti che poi viene Mick e lui fa come te, ovvero corre sempre e solo per sé stesso, prende i favori e non ne fa e inizia a vincere e il team non ti caga e si occupa solo di lui? - Charles spalanca gli occhi, forse è una delle sue paure.   
Allargo le braccia con aria ironica.   
\- Ehi è la F1! -   
\- Mi dispiace. Cercherò di pensarci. Hai ragione. Io ora sono arrivato e penso solo a vincere e a fare quello che serve, ma... certe cose è vero che dovevo farle diversamente. Devo solo imparare e riflettere meglio. Scusa. - Sospiro e scuoto la testa.   
\- Non è con me che devi scusarti. -   
\- Ho già parlato con lui. - Ridacchio divertito.   
\- Gli hai stretto la mano e detto ‘la prossima volta farò come si deve?’ - Al suo silenzio capisco che è così che ha fatto. - Te la sei scaricata velocemente la coscienza. - Sono acido, quando si tratta di lui io non ce la faccio a trattenermi. Toccatemi tutto ma non il mio Seb.   
Charles china ancora il capo.   
\- Mi spiace. -   
\- Vedremo. - Con questo torno dentro, non avendo più bisogno di correre.   
Guardo subito Seb, dorme ancora. Salgo sul letto e mi stendo vicino a lui, quando mi sente si gira verso di me e si accoccola dolcemente, sospira e si rilassa ed io sorrido baciandogli la fronte.   
Quel bambino è già felice, Seb. Non importa con quale macchina hai vinto e quanto e cosa. È felice per l’uomo che sei oggi e quello che hai ottenuto.   
Non dubitarne mai, Seb. Sei una persona bellissima. 

/Seb/  
Quando mi sveglio ho una strana sensazione addosso, come di essere stato cullato.   
Lo guardo che dorme ancora, solitamente mi sveglio prima e anche ora è così. Quando mi avvicino al suo viso addormentato che reputo il più bello che io abbia mai visto, gli sfioro la punta del naso e lo bacio. Lewis si apre in un sorriso dolcissimo, ancora addormentato, ma il risveglio è bello così uno davanti all’altro, stesi nello stesso letto.   
Magari va tutto male a lavoro, ma se posso essere curato da lui così, tanto male non è...   
\- Come stai? - Chiede ancora prima di aprire gli occhi. Gli carezzo la guancia e lui li apre guardandomi dolcemente.   
\- Adesso molto meglio, grazie a te. - Poi la mano scende sul suo fianco e noto che ha i boxer. - Ti sei rivestito? - Io sono nudo, solitamente quando ci addormentiamo facendo sesso, non ci risvegliamo mezzi vestiti. Lewis fa un sorrisino particolare, di chi la sa lunga e si gira subito sulla schiena.   
\- Avevo fame e non volevo svegliarti. Sono sgattaiolato fuori. - appena lo dice guarda da un’altra parte e mi drizzo subito sul gomito, capendo che deve aver fatto qualcosa. Spalanco gli occhi e lo fisso.   
\- Che hai fatto? - Chiedo immediatamente. Lewis si volta sul fianco dandomi addirittura la schiena e mi sollevo ancora di più: - Lewis! Che cosa hai fatto? - Visto che non parla mi stendo letteralmente sopra di lui e gli pizzico il capezzolo, lui ulula mentre io ordino: - Lewis, parla! - sapendo che ha fatto qualcosa. Ora me lo immagino piombare da Mattia Binotto a fargli la ramanzina sul fatto che il suo uomo non deve essere maltrattato.   
\- E va bene e va bene lasciami! - Starnazza senza fiato, così lo libero, lui si volta verso di me tornando dritto, fa il broncio infantile e poi lo spara:   
\- Ho incontrato Charles e gli ho parlato! - Spalanco gli occhi.   
\- Tu cosa?! - Lui annuisce deciso, indispettito.   
\- Sì, gli ho parlato! Era mio diritto farlo! - Dice convinto.   
\- No invece! In qualità di cosa lo era? Non sei uno del mio team! Mattia gli aveva già parlato! - Alla fine l’ha fatto anche se non so quanto utile sia stato, vedremo... sospira col broncio e si tira su a sedere, il lenzuolo scende scoprendo il petto nudo, io faccio altrettanto e mi giro a guardarlo severo.   
\- In qualità di tuo fidanzato! - Spara sicuro. Io chiudo gli occhi e scuoto la testa.   
\- E sentiamo, che gli hai detto? -   
Lewis sembra ripensarci a cosa gli ha detto, alza gli occhi e poi torna a guardarmi correggendosi:   
\- Beh gli ho parlato anche in qualità di pilota avversario. - A questo punto impallidisco. - Gli ho innanzitutto detto di ricordarsi come si è sentito lui quando Max gli ha soffiato la vittoria buttandolo fuori senza essere penalizzato. - A questo scoppio a ridere allentando la tensione.   
\- È così da te! Sei unico! - Questo me lo dovevo aspettare. Il resto no.   
\- E poi ho detto di ricordarsi di quanto era felice in Belgio dopo aver vinto grazie a te! - Così mi aggrotto senza capire subito la sua logica, lui si spiega meglio. - A volte vinci perché sei bravo, come a Monza, altre vinci perché ti aiutano. Ma non puoi pensare che il tuo talento puro basterà sempre, specie perché siete in un team di merda che ha sempre avuto problemi e sempre ne avrà. - Così capisco meglio il suo concetto, non dico nulla e lui ovviamente continua. - Avrà ancora bisogno di te se vuole continuare a vincere, anche io ho avuto bisogno di Val l’anno scorso e senza di lui non so se ce l’avrei fatta, ad un certo punto eri pazzesco ed è lì che Val è stato indispensabile. Se non ci fosse stato sarebbe stata un’altra storia, magari. Charles è giovane, è pieno di talento e pensa che basterà per vincere, ma in questa F1 non basta, non sempre. Con quello vinci a volte, ma se vuoi fare tuo un mondiale, ti serve il compagno. E se lo tratti come lui ha trattato te, può scordarselo che lo aiuti due volte. - Silenzio. Mi fissa torvo. - Perché guai se lo aiuti ancora da qui in poi se lui non cambia atteggiamento! -   
Scuoto la testa e mi appoggio senza sapere che dire di preciso.   
\- Che ha detto? - Lui mi fissa rimanendo seduto.   
\- Che ti ha chiesto scusa. Io gli ho detto che sono solo parole e che servono i fatti. Sembrava mortificato, ma è bravo in questo. Non mi piace come si è comportato, lo credevo diverso. È bravo, non si discute, però non si fa così. - alla fine sorrido per la sua indignazione e incrocio le braccia.   
\- Serviva proprio? Sai che io affronto le cose a modo mio... - Cioè non le affronto, li difendo, li capisco, mantengo un’atmosfera serena... e poi esplodo e faccio schifo in pista oppure reagisco male a qualcosa.   
\- Certo che serviva! Hai pianto fra le mie braccia! Sei esasperato, sei saturo, Seb. Sei demotivato, sei al punto di non ritorno! Devi... sai cosa ha detto Rafa Nadal stanotte dopo che ha vinto il suo diciannovesimo grande slam? Alla domanda ‘perché continui, cosa ti dà la forza?’ Lui ha detto ‘perché giocare mi rende felice!’ Lui non gioca per i titoli che ormai sono tanti. Gioca perché lo fa felice. Tu sei felice, Seb? - Lewis è un treno che non si fermerà mai finchè non avrà ottenuto ciò che vuole, anche se non so bene cosa vuole. Chiudo gli occhi con la testa che torna ad esplodermi.   
\- Non so, sono confuso su tutto, Lewis. Non so cosa pensare della mia squadra, del mio compagno, di... delle corse... - Lewis mi guarda in attesa del resto, così alzo le spalle come a dire che è così e basta, ma lui inarca le sopracciglia aspettando ancora, così continuo. - La Ferrari pensa che basti aggrapparsi al talento puro del pilota, l’ha fatto con tutti i piloti in passato fino a massacrarli, Fernando, Rubens, Kimi, ora me. E lo farà con Charles. Perché è così che fanno. Quando capiscono che c’è uno bravo, gli si buttano addosso e scaricano l’altro come una merda. Non mi stupisce questo, ma speravo che lo facessero con più classe visto quanto li ho aiutati e difesi. - Mi sembra di essere lui, ora. Queste sono le cose che direbbe Lewis difendendomi. Lui alza le braccia come se facesse una lode al Signore ed io rido perché è il solito esagerato.   
\- Era ora! -   
\- E poi Charles... io... io non so. - Concludo così. Lewis torna serio e mi guarda per capire.   
\- Se ti puoi fidare? - Mi massaggio le tempie per la testa che pulsa, lui mi si siede addosso spostando le lenzuola, i suoi boxer che ci danno fastidio perché io sono ancora nudo. Le mani sulle spalle mi massaggia da davanti e sorrido guardando il suo splendido viso di cui sono particolarmente dipendente. Ora come ora è praticamente la sola cosa che mi fa stare bene. Lui.   
\- Sì, non lo so... per avanti si comporta in un modo, è carino, rispettoso, parliamo bene e tanto, stiamo bene insieme... poi però al momento giusto... non so, mi volta le spalle. L’aveva già fatto durante l’anno, ma questa è stata epica. Plateale proprio... ed io non so più cosa pensare. Ho dimostrato di poter essere un uomo squadra se serve, lui... nemmeno quel poco che è chiamato a fare. Nulla. Ci sono rimasto male, molto male. Si era scusato, ieri, dicendo che lo fa perché quando sale in macchina ha la frenesia della vittoria e non riesce a pensare a niente e nessuno, non lo fa apposta. Ed io lo capisco, anche tu sei così... ma io non so... ripenso a tutti i vari episodi e a ieri, ieri dopo che il nostro rapporto sembrava rivolto ad un certo modo. Non me lo aspettavo più, ora. Ci sono rimasto male. Non dico che debba fare chissà cosa, ma quelle cose che si fanno in certi casi, quelle cose normali. Cristo Santo, dare la scia non è che sia farmi passare... - Sospiro e scuoto la testa sconsolato, lui mi prende il viso fra le mani, subito, e mi si avvicina col suo. Mi guarda, io trattengo il fiato. Mi perdo nei suoi due cieli neri, splendidi, sono due stelle.   
\- Intanto inizia col non fare più niente per lui. Impara da lui come si fa. - Faccio un flebile sorrisino. Però ha ragione. Devo fare così. - A fanculo tutti quelli che ti hanno succhiato l’anima solo perché tu hai un cuore immenso e tieni a tutti! - È vero, ci tengo troppo alla Ferrari e mi ero detto disposto a fare tutto quello che serviva, ma c’è un limite. Credo di averlo trovato. - E poi lo sai, per me quando deciderai a cambiare, rinascerai. Non importa dove, davvero. Ritroverai la gioia di correre, tornerai quel pilota formidabile che eri. E gli altri vedranno cosa hanno perso. Che perla preziosa, tutto quello che facevi per loro... non lo trovano più uno così dedito! - Lewis forse è di parte, ma è bello essere trattato così.   
Mi crogiolo nelle sue attenzioni, è adorabile. Tanto io tengo alla Ferrari tanto lui tiene a me. Ma devo dire che fra me e lui c’è qualcosa di diverso. C’è un amore che non pensavo di provare mai nella mia vita.   
Ripenso così a come deve aver ripreso Charles solo perché avevo pianto. Era impensabile che non facesse nulla, in effetti.   
Sorrido mentre i dubbi vengono momentaneamente messi da parte così come le brutte botte che la vita ti presenta sempre, per fortuna ci sono anche cose belle.   
Gli prendo anche io il viso fra le mani e mi avvicino a lui, lentamente lo bacio intrecciando le nostre labbra.   
\- Grazie per amarmi tanto. - Sussurro poi appoggiando la fronte alla sua.   
\- È la cosa migliore che potrei fare. - Risponde. Credo che sia la cosa più bella che ti possano dire, che amarti è la cosa migliore che uno possa fare.   
E di nuovo mi sento l’uomo più fortunato del mondo.   
Lo abbraccio e scivolo con la fronte contro il suo collo, lui mi cinge fra le braccia dolcemente, quasi materno in un certo modo. Mi tiene a sé e non dice più nulla.   
Forse è davvero ora di chiudere e voltare pagina, cominciare qualcosa di nuovo, cambiare.   
Forse è meglio così. 


End file.
